


On My Side

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Injury, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, How Vriska Survived the Cue Ball</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Side

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot for tumblr user palemarrige, because they were sad about the lack of Equius/Vriska in any quadrant despite them showing respect for each other in cannon.  
> I've never written these two, together or separately, before, so I hope I got their voices right.  
> http://eridaaang-amporna.tumblr.com/post/41857507947/on-my-side

_You hate to say it, but you think your luck may have run out here._

_Your head hits the floor with a thump that scatters the twisted frames that were once your glasses from what remains of your face and across the floor. The vision in your functioning eye is slowly dimming; nothing but pain registers from the other._

**The explosion is clearly audible over the screaming of the drill. For a moment you tense, fearful that the ill-advised weapon strung between your Hive’s has actually gone off. The drill clatters to the ground as you move to the window.**

**Your relief at seeing the device whole is quickly overridden at the sight of the smoke drifting from the adjacent tower.**

_The last beguiling whispers fade from your mind, carrying instructions that might make that weak low-blood of some use at last. Even though the manipulation of one possessed of so little self assurance is hardly a challenge, you know that last burst of psychic energy took out of you whatever the blast from the Cue Ball had left. Which was hardly anything, really. You expected more from you._

_Your thoughts begin to drift as pain overrides all remaining mental processes, and then even the agony seems distant and you float above it all as you close your eye. At least you got the last laugh._

  **The only sound in the room is the crunching of dice under your boots, but your nostrils are choked with the slivery metallic stink of blood. The recumbent figure does not stir at your approach. After the briefest moment to assess the situation, your knees hit the floor as you tug your oil-stained vest over your head and rip it easily in half. You tie the impromptu tourniquet around the bleeding stump that was once an arm, and then slide your own under her shoulders and knees. Her weight is un-noticeable, but the effort required holding the body gently so as not to provoke further injuries causes you to grind your teeth.**

**Above all you try to ignore the voice screaming at you that you are already too late.**

* * *

_Pain._

Pain overwhelmed her as she fitfully returned to consciousness. The shock of it caused a low growl in the back of her throat, but even stronger was her shock at finding herself alive at all. For a moment there it had been game over, there was no doubt. She had felt herself drifting from her body, leaving the agony behind as her brain surrendered slowly to the darkness.

And now some complete  _bastard_ had brought her back. A curse hissed between her teeth.

“You are awake, then.” He lay his screwdriver on the bench with a click, and walked over to the makeshift sick-bed, hastily constructed from towels lain over a table he used for soldering. Another curse as he placed his hand on hers and pushed it away from the bandaging covering half her face as gently as he could.  “Don’t. I am no surgeon but I advise you not to touch it. You must remain still for a while longer. I may have a way to save some motor function if you comply and do not argue.”

He leaned over slightly, so his face was visible, if blurred. It might have been the pain causing her vision to throb at the edges, but the the play of muscles around his mouth could almost have been a relived smile.

“I wish I was dead.” She muttered as another spasm of pain shot through her shoulder.  The Mechanic had lifted the towel covering what remained of her arm, regarding it silently for a moment.

“You almost were.” She rolled her eye towards her left, and saw a glimpse of bloodstained bandage before he lowered the towel again. He stood up and turned to go back to his workbench, but paused after a step. “I am glad you are not.”

She shut her eye and let out a humourless laugh. “Lucky me, having such a caring neighbour on my side.” He let out a small grunt in response, returning his attention to the modification of an arm claimed from one of his finest sparring robots. The noise of the screwdriver on metal was the only sound for a long time, then-

“Equius?”  
“Vriska.”

“Thank you.”


End file.
